Just Note It
by wristwithcut
Summary: SASUSAKU. "Congratulations, forehead, you just passed the wrong note to beholder of smexy eyes." "Ah, crap."


Yo. I came up with a one shot. Sorry, i couldn't help making another story.

--

Summary:

"Congratulations. You just passed the wrong note to beholder of smexy eyes." "Ah, crap."

_Italics_ – words being said. The rest are written in papers as notes.

--

**First Grade.**

_Ne, sasu-chan, I have a crush._

_"Eh? How does he look like?"_

_He has dark eyes like you!_

_"Really? My crush has nice green eyes like you too!"_

--

Crush. Like. Love.

Love. Love. Love. Looovee!

Love?

No, no, no. NO!! Oh, hell no!

It's just a crush. You know, a crush, just a light-ish, feather, admiration-feeling for someone who you obviously admire for his looks, character, antics, eyes-yumm...yes, eyes, I admire the eyes, and the--

"Butt,"

Yes, the but--oh hell no! You are such a pig, you pig! I am so not into his butt!

"Oh yeah? Then where are you looking at?"

...at his shorts? Look, they're a darker hue today, yesterday was a lighter shade, ne?

"Che. You are such an ice-boy-stalker, forehead! And by the way, I think not even Neji's microscope of an eyes can tell the difference between the colors of the shorts that Mr. hottie seatmate is wearing over there.

and YOU LOUVREEEE HIM."

Louvre? What? Like hell! It's just a crush, ok?

"Of course it's not just a crush!! You've been classmates and seatmates since Gai-sensei wore that fugly green spandex with a fuglier chinese-bowl-style haircut to match."

Eww. Gai-sensei's been that since, I dunno, Edo period?

"Exactly. That is why you loovee Mr.-I-am-the-king-of-the-world."

I crush him. Okay okay, may be I like him. A bit. A teensy bit.

"Whatever"

Whatever.

"Whatever rever chever cre--oh crap. Teacher buzzer. Crow's here."

Shit. I think the teacher saw us. Look, he pursed his lips.

"Girl, your eyes are magnificent. How can you even tell if he pursed it? He's wearing a freaking mask."

I just know it. Crap, here he comes. Duck!

_"I would stop passing stupid notes and instead listen to the teacher if I were you, Haruno."_

_Ooh, sorry your highness. Would you like me to pass you one?_

See, pig? I'm positive that it's only a crush. I so do not like, or love him. He is such a stupid mutt who filled the Empire State Building with his pride and ego sometimes.

"I know what you mean, duh. I'm right behind you. I have radar for ears. I heard what he said."

"But forehead, it must be love, or perhaps like...c'mon...you two has always been like this since first grade and we're like, high school right now...it can't be just crush."

"Besides, we all know that he goes soft when it comes to you, lucky biatch."

It is only a crush. Period.

…You call this soft?

Oh no. I think his highness just glanced at the note. Shit.

_"I hope what you write there with Yamanaka is essential to the lesson, Haruno."_

_Oh please, Sasuke, don't mind us, _

"Whoa. Ice-cube is getting ice-cuber! If that's even possible...ha! And they say we have global warming! Not with him though!XD"

Told ya. He's been like this lately. It's sad enough that he's so cold when we've been seatmates since forever...and him acting like this..this ice-brick is just sooo...! AHH!

"I know what you mean."

"Good thing you have me here behind you to pass notes with."

Yeah. These notes take my attention off of him,

"Oh sorry for that,"

You're doing me a favor, really.

"It has been a week, ne? Since we've been sneaking these papers?"

Yeah. I hope they don't go to the wrong hands.

"Don't worry. It's in the trash"

_"Haruno, you and your friend back there will fill up the trash bin with those papers if __you don't stop that."_

_Huh? _

Shit. Shit. He is such a sneak! Peeping sasu-chan!!

"It's in his dark, smexy, eyes, girl..."

"Sasu-chan? Ooh la la, forehead's got him a pet name! How cuute!!"

I know, right. And that is what I like about him. sigh his dark, smexy, ey--

_"Hell. Would you just stop it, Sakura? It really bothers me that you and In--"_

_God, Sasuke! If it bothers you so much, then here! You can gladly join us!_

Argh!! I want to pull someone's hairs out!! I was so pissed that I just passed him a random note with a flower drawing in it! Why did I crush on him again? He's like asking for attention, which was peculiar...And oh, this is a two-piece note; the other paper has the reply for the smexy eyes thing. Squeal.

"Wow, forehead, this flower drawing is pink."

Of course it's pink; it's a Cherry Blossom…

Gasp. Oh no. CRAP.

"Congratulations. You just passed the wrong note to beholder of smexy eyes. You just switched the notes. Booyah, girl."

Fuckrap!! Could this day get any worse? Aah!! I hate me self!! Ahhh! shiiiiiii--

_iiittt! Yes, Sasuke-kun?_

_"Sakura m--"_

BELL RING. MOVING SEATS. SHUFFLING BOOKS.

"_Never mind. Hurry or you'll be late for the next class."_

"_Bye, Sasuke-kun,"_

_Whoever invented the bell, I love you!! C'mon, pig, let's get out of this place! _

_"Amen to that, forehead."_

_Wait. Got to read your last note before we go!_

_"But I don't--"_

_Crap. Shit, shit. Hell yeah!! Cheeyah!! Oh yeahzz!!_

"Sakura,

I would appreciate it if both of you won't talk about me in your notes. I know that I have been the topic since week one of your pen conversations.

...and please don't use the word smexy. My eyes are just dark.

P.S

I think your green eyes are also nice, and maybe I like you too.

- Sasu-chan."

--

_I. So. Love. My. Notes._

_Oooh yeah! Babehh!!_

--

So? i think one shots are so adorable and cute -- what a girly comment.

hahaha.

godspeed.

-eloise.


End file.
